


City Lights

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally Posted On Tumblr Under The Name MissJanet1983</p>
    </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted On Tumblr Under The Name MissJanet1983

I put the finishing touches on my outfit. My little black dress, that matched heels. Curls perfectly in place.   
I spritzed some perfume on and headed out to the living room.   
The guys and I were headed out to celebrate Tomo’s birthday.  
I walked in to see Jared and Tomo sitting on the couch.   
Tomo whistled.   
“Hot damn girl.” He said loudly.   
“Wow.” Jared agreed.   
“Oh both of you hush.” I laughed. “Where’s your idiot brother?”  
“Should be down in a second.”  
In fact, before Jared could finish his sentence, Shannon walked in.   
He didn’t speak, just looked me up and down. Carmel colored eyes followed each curve of my body.   
Shannon was dressed in black jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Topped off with a low cut white t-shirt and matching white jacket.   
He licked his lips and continued to stare.  
“Wow…”   
I blushed. It was all I could do.  ——————————————- We piled in the car. Jared and Shannon in front Tomo and I in back.   
My phone lit up.   
Tomo: Shan couldn’t pick his jaw up off the floor  
Me: ha! Whatever. He doesn’t feel that way about me  
Tomo: trust he does  
Me: well we’ll see   
——————————————– We entered the club and were ushered to the VIP area. After about an hour of drinks and music, Shannon leaned over to me.   
“I’m gonna smoke. Wanna come?”  
Shannon’s bad habit was one that I didn’t participate in, but any excuse to get away I would take.   
He took my hand and laced my fingers with his and guided me to a set of stairs that led up to the roof.   
The lights of the city glistened and we were the only ones there to see it.   
He lit his cigarette and blew a cloud of blue-white smoke.   
“You, uh, you look good tonight.”  
I blushed.   
“Thank you.”   
He walked closer to me.   
“I mean..” He closed the gap and flicked his unfinished cigarette. “Really good…”  
Before I could speak, his lips were on mine.   
He tasted like lust mixed with nicotine. I couldn’t help but moan as he pushed me up against the ledge.   
His body found it’s way between my thighs and his lips found my neck.   
“Mmm…”  
“I bet you’re soaked right now…” He whispered  
His expert fingers slipped up my dress and to my pussy.   
“No panties? Perfect.”  
I felt his fingers swirl around my clit sending waves of ecstasy up my spine.   
“Moan for me beautiful. Say my name.   
"Mmm… Shan…”  
He slid two fingers in to me and continued the motion on my clit with his thumb.   
My fingers gripped his shoulders as he fingered me and my legs began to shake. He kissed me hard and the ledge began to dig into my back.   
I didn’t care. I wanted this so badly and for such a long time.   
Knots began to tie in my stomach as he brought me closer to the edge.   
“Sh-Shannon. I’m…”  
“Please cum for me…”  
I moaned his name louder than I intended as my walls clenched.   
“God damn you sound beautiful right now…”  
He kissed my lips again, softer this time.   
“You wanna get outta here?” He asked breathless.   
“Definitely.”  
“I’ll call a cab.”


End file.
